Fiction, or non?
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: This is a crossover between Charmed and Harry Potter. I know, it should probably be in the crossover section, but it seems more appropriate here. Please r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Charmed goes to it's respective people, and Harry Potter and everything related goes to its own.**  
**

  
Fiction, or non?  


  
"Hurry up! We have to catch him!" Prue yelled back to her two sisters. They were running as fast as they could, slowly starting to slow down. How long could they keep this up? It seemed like this warlock could run forever.   
  
"I wish he would stop!" Piper yelled back, clutching her side. "I've gotta stop!"  
  
"No, wait. He's going into library. We can catch him in there." Prue spotted the warlock, Dorisan, trying to sneak in.  
  
They'd been chasing Dorisan for the past two blocks. He was apparently a very physically fit warlock. They didn't know exactly what they were up against. All they knew was that Dorisan tried to attack them at P3. Piper had just closed the place for the night, and was locking up. Just as she was leaving with her sisters, Dorisan burst in, expecting to find only one witch. When he realized they were the Charmed Ones, he tried to flee on foot.   
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe reached the entrance to the small, brick library just moments after Dorisan. They tried to creep in, alert in case he tried to attack again. It was pitch black, and they couldn't see. Phoebe tried to search for a light switch, but her attempt was in vain.  
  
"Let's just keep going. Our eye's will get adjusted in a minute." Prue, trying to be motherly, grabbed her sisters' hands. She silently prayed they would get out alive.   
  
Suddenly, a small glowing light from the middle of the library caught their eyes. They rushed over as quickly as they could. Prue raised her arm, ready to use her power if need be.  
  
Dorisan glared at them. In his left hand was a large, hardback book. The eerie light grew stronger and shone like a spotlight on the book. Before they could stop him, he started reciting a strange incantation, in an ancient tongue. When he finished, the light exploded into a large bolt of energy, knocking the girls off their feet.  
  
"Piper, freeze him!" Prue screamed, getting up.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Piper searched frantically in the spot he'd just been. It was like he just disappeared.   
  
"Whoa! Where are we?" Phoebe spun quickly around as she heard a small male voice behind her. Standing there were three young teenagers, around fourteen, dressed in long black robes. One of the boys had messy black hair, and the other had red. The girl had bushy brown hair.  
  
"I think we went through some portkey, or something," the girl said, glancing around, observing everything.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all looked at each other with worried glances. Phoebe then reached down for the book that Dorisan held during his incantation. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


"So, you guys don't know how you got here?" Phoebe questioned them once again. The Charmed Ones had taken Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to their Manor along with the book from which they came out of. Now they were sitting at the kitchen table, as Phoebe and Piper paced back and forth.  
  
Harry nodded and sipped the iced tea Piper had poured for him. "That's right. One minute we were walking to Potion's class at Hogwart's, and the next thing we knew, there was a large bright light, and we ended up with you."  
  
"That really stinks, too. We were supposed to learn a new potion that made people invisible without an invisibility cloak," Hermione whined.  
  
The red headed boy shook his head. "I bet Snape's going to kill us."  
  
Piper looked over at her sister. "Please tell me you've read Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, duh! It's only the best selling kid's book of all time!" Phoebe said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
The teenagers gave each other puzzled looks as Prue came into the kitchen carrying the _Book of Shadows_. "OK, here it is. Dorisan, a powerful warlock that has the ability to replace himself in fictitious books with the main character. He can only be stopped by the characters he replaces."  
  
"Um... So he sorta trades places with them?" Piper questions, glancing down at the Harry Potter book.  
  
"I guess. Let's see." Phoebe snatched the book off the counter, and starting flipping through it's pages. "Whoa... He has completely rewritten himself inside this book."  
  
"OK, so we have to get them back in the book. How do we do that?" Piper to a worried look over at the three teenagers, busy gabbing away about this new world.  
  
"Well, there's a spell in here that sends them back, but they have to figure out how to defeat him on their own." Prue said, walking over to the table and setting the book down.  
  
"I'm sure they can find a way. They're really bright kids." Phoebe said. "In fact, they've even stopped Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Please don't say that name," Ron said, squinting his eyes.  
  
"Oh, right," Phoebe said, forgetting who she was talking to.  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with. OK, you guys are going to go back to Hogwarts, but you have to defeat an evil warlock. Do you have a plan on how to do that?" Prue asks.  
  
"Well, no," Harry says, twirling his wand in his fingers. "But we work well under pressure."  
  
Piper sighed and walked over to the table, followed by Phoebe. "OK, here we go."  
  


_Into our world you have appeared,  
You must go back without a trace.  
We release you now of which to face  
The evil that brought you to this place.  
  
_

There was a shimmer of green light as Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared into their own world. The Harry Potter book on the counter started to glow with a golden light.  
  
"I hope they're OK." Phoebe said, getting up from the table.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced around, not recognizing where they were. "I think we're in a dungeon, but I've never seen it before." Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of energy was sent flying straight for Ron. He groaned in pain as it struck him in the back. A small snicker was heard in the darkness.   
  
"Lumos!" Harry yelled, holding out his wand at arm's length. Hermione rushed to Ron's side, trying to help him up.  
  
Then Harry spotted the ugly warlock. He had sharp, pointed teeth and long black hair. His face was covered in warts, and his nose was longer than usual. He was very different from the Dorisan that the Charmed Ones met.  
  
In another attack, Dorisan threw another blast of energy, this time at Harry. Harry dodged out of the way, just in time, but it hit Hermione instead. Harry stared in horror as his best friends lay there, slumped over in unconsciousness. That was it. This guy was going to pay.  
  
"Expellairmus!" he yelled, thrusting his wand at Dorisan. He had never tried the spell on someone other than a wizard, but it seemed to be doing just fine. Dorisan rose off the ground and went flying backwards to the wall behind him. Dorisan screamed in agony on impact of the wall. He slumped down, also unconscious.  
  
Then Harry got an idea. This guy was in his book, right? So he could basically control his every move. If Dorisan wanted to be written down, than that's exactly what was going to happen. He reached in his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. It was a good thing he had them in there, ready for Potion's class. Then he began to scribble some words into a sentences. He had to hurry. He didn't know when Dorisan was going to get up.  
  
"There," he said when he was done. He rushed over to Dorisan, picked up the warlock's hand and planted on the parchment. Dorisan's blood red eyes flew open as the power surged through his body. He screamed once more as he saw his hand slowly burning. The burning crept up his body, but before it compelled completely, Dorisan exploded in a shower of red sparks.   
  
Harry jumped back in disgust. Then he ran over to his waking friends. "What happened? How did you-" Hermione questioned, rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh, I just realized that the quill was mightier than the sword. I wrote that he gets vanquished and never returns." Harry said with a smile. "Now, come on. Let's get you two to Madame Pomfrey."  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


"It stopped glowing!" Piper yelled to her sisters. She had come in for a glass of water and noticed the Harry Potter book.   
  
"I wonder if they-" Prue said, running into the kitchen with Phoebe close behind.   
  
Phoebe ran in front of Prue and picked up the book. He opened it hurriedly and skimmed through it. She sighed with relief. "They did it. He's gone. The book's normal again."  
  
"That's good," said Piper. "Now, let's get that thing back to the library tomorrow." She glanced at the clock on the microwave. It glowed _4:30._ They had stayed up all night.  
  
"Wait. Can't I read it again first? It was really good, and now it's kinda personal." Phoebe said, hugging the book to her chest.  
  
"I suppose." Prue said. "But first, we need sleep."  
  
"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea, huh?" Phoebe grinned. Prue through her arm around her youngest sister and they both headed up the stairs to their own rooms. Piper sighed and followed behind them.


End file.
